1. Field
The disclosed technology relates to a rechargeable battery pack, and particularly to a rechargeable battery pack for a portable computing device.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Unlike a primary battery, a rechargeable battery can be recharged and discharged repeatedly. Small-capacity rechargeable batteries are used for small portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, notebook computers, camcorders, tablet computers, and the like. Large-capacity rechargeable batteries are used as a motor-driving power source for electric bicycles, scooters, electric vehicles, fork lifts, and the like.
Rechargeable battery are often formed as a pack using individual battery cells and related components. The rechargeable battery may be used as a pack electrically connecting a plurality of unit cells. For example, the rechargeable battery pack includes a plurality of unit cells, a protection circuit module (PCM) that electrically connects the unit cells and protects the cells, and a frame to accommodate the unit cells.
A plurality of pouch type unit cells may be coupled in series or parallel to form a tablet type rechargeable battery pack. The rechargeable battery pack is formed by accommodating a plurality of unit cells and a protection circuit module that electrically connects the unit cells in a frame.
In order to prevent short-circuiting of the protection circuit module in a rechargeable battery pack, the frame is formed of synthetic resin materials and a loading portion to load the protection circuit module is provided on one side of the frame. Thus, when subjected to an external impact the frame may be easily damaged due to its lack of the strength. In addition, when the rechargeable battery pack is mounted, the frame may be easily damaged due to the fastening force of a screw.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology.